DOOL: My Episodes
by The Thrillseeker
Summary: Just a collection of my own episodes that I have began writing. They'll get better as time progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Days of our Lives or any of the characters. I own my ideas and that's it! I hope you enjoy!

**Scene 1:**

_The scene opens inside the Brady Pub. Brady, John, Eric and Marlena sit at one of the tables._

"So Eric," says John. "Any big news from St. Luke's?"

"Nothing really," replies Eric. "Except for the fact that Nicole works at the church now..."

"Oh..." chimes Brady. "That is certainly surprising."

"She's a changed woman Brady," says Eric.

**Scene 2:**

_The scene switches to the cabin where Jennifer has passed out. Nicole is freaking out. Daniel tries to remain calm._

"It's going to be alright." says Daniel cooly. "If she can last another half and hour she'll be fine."

"What if she can't Daniel?" asks Nicole. "What are we going to do?"

_Daniel looks grim._

**"Like sands through the hour glass...so are the Days of our Lives"**

**Scene 3:**

_Scene opens to the Brady Pub once again. Brady gets a phonecall and answers it._

"Hello? he says into the phone.

_A few seconds go by with presumably the other person talking._

"Alright, I'll be over in a few minutes." he says.

_He walks back over to the table._

"I gotta go. Sorry for the short lunch," Brady says.

**Scene 4:**

_Scene cuts to Gabi's apartment. She sits on the bed looking at a picture of Nick. There is a sudden knock at the door and she answers it. It turns out to be...Chad._

"What do you want?" Gabi asks in a snappy tone.

"I know that baby isn't Nick's..." Chad says.

_Gabi is shocked by Chad's comment._

"Who's baby is it then?" Gabi asks.

"Will's." replies Chad.

"What? How do you know?" inquires Gabi.

"I'm a DiMera Gabi, never forget that," replies Chad.

_Gabi collapses to the floor and Chad calls 911._

**Scene 5:**

_The scene switches to the Horton cabin. Daniel is pacing the room waiting for another ferry while Nicole is trying desperately to call someone._

"It's no use Nicole," says Daniel. "There is zero cellphone service here."

_Jennifer regains consciousness but quickly passes out again. Daniel is getting very worried._

"I'll need to operate here." says Daniel sternly. "There's no other way.

"It's not safe!" cries Nicole.

"Jennifer will die if I don't at least try it." responds Daniel.

_Daniel begins prepping an area to do surgery. _

**Scene 6:**

_The scene cuts away to Kristen's room where Brady enters and Kristen sits on the bed._

"What is it that you need Kristen?" asks Brady.

"It's Marlena." replies Kristen. "She saw us Brady. She SAW Us."

"It's okay Kristen," says Brady. "She won't tell John."

_Kristen looks worried._

"She will Brady," Kristen replies. "Anything to make me look crazy!"

_Brady shakes his head._

"No, Kristen." Brady says sternly. "I've known Marlena for a long time and she won't do anything of teh sort!"

_Brady sits on the bed beside Kristen and puts his arm around her._

"Everything will be okay."

**Scene 7:**

_Gabi is laying in a hospital bed when Sami, Rafe and Nick enter the room._

"What happened Gabi?" quizzes Rafe.

"It was Chad. He confronted me." replies Gabi.

"That no good son of a bitch!" screams Rafe.

"Rafe! Calm down." commands Sami.

_Rafe fades to the background with Sami as Nick gets down on one knee beside Gabi's bed._

"Gabi..." says Nick. "Will you marry me?"

_Gabi looks deeply into Nick's eyes and tears start streaming down her face._

"Yes!" she answers. "Yes I will marry you!"

**Scene 8:**

_Daniel begins operating on Jennifer as Nicole watches from afar. The horn of the ferry is heard and Nicole leaves the cabin as Daniel finishes._

"I love you Jennifer," Daniel says.

_Nicole comes back with two ferry workers and they begin moving Jennifer to the ferry. Nicole and Daniel stay back at the cabin for a minute._

"So you really do love Jennifer," says Nicole.

"Nicole, I had to or she would have died," replies Daniel.

"Daniel, we BELONG together," cries Nicole. "We came to this island for a reason!"

"Nicole, you listen to me right now..." says Daniel sternly. "I came to this island to get away from everything."

_Nicole begins crying._

"You followed me here!" screams Daniel. "You are essentially stalking me! Now I want you to leave this island and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_Nicole drops to her knees crying hysterically. Daniel exits the cabin and heads for the ferry as the episode fades out._

**Next time on Days of our Lives...**

Rafe is not pleased about his sister marrying an ex-convict

Daniel files for a restraining order against Nicole

John receives some shocking news from an unlikely source


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Once again I do not own Days nor do I own any of the characters. I only own my ideas and that's it!

**Scene 1:**

_The scene opens in John's office. There is a knock at the door._

**John: **Come in.

_Kristen opens the door and John is a bit surprised._

**John: **What do you want?

**Kristen: **There is something I need to tell you...

**John: **What would that be?

_Kristen sat down in a chair._

**Scene 2:**

_Scene opens in the church. Nicole enters with her makeup all smeared and Eric sees her._

**Eric: **What happened?!

**Nicole: **Daniel...

_Eric rushes over to her and gives her a hug._

**Eric: **What did he do?

**Nicole: **Told me to leave him alone...

**Eric: **I told you Nicole. Stay away from Daniel.

**"Like sands through the hour glass...so are the Days of our Lives."**

**Scene 3:**

_The scene opens with Daniel entering the Salem Police Station. Roman greets him._

**Roman: **Hello Daniel.

**Daniel: **Hey Roman, I'm here to file a restraining order.

_Roman looks a tiny bit surprised._

**Roman: **Against who?

**Daniel: **Nicole Walker. She's caused nothing but trouble for me in the past few months.

_Roman's surprised reaction goes away and he smiles slightly._

**Roman: **How'd I ever know it was Nicole?

**Daniel: **I suppose everyone has heard about the goings on between us.

**Roman: **Nothing's a secret in this town.

_The two chuckle._

**Scene 4:**

_Back in John's office, Kristen sits down in front of John's desk._

**Kristen: **I slept with Brady...

_John is absolutely shocked. _

**Kristen: **Marlena saw us...And I didn't want her to be the one to tell you.

_John stands up from his desk._

**John: **Where is Brady right now!?

**Kristen: **I don't know John...I swear.

_John grabs his jacket and storms out of the office._

**Scene 5:**

_Jennifer lays in a hospital bed and Abigail and Hope rush in._

**Abigail: **MOM!

_Abigail gives Jennifer a gentle hug._

**Hope: **Hey cuz, how you holdin' up?

**Jennifer: **Could be better.

_Hope smiles. Jennifer sits up slightly._

**Jennifer: **Where's Daniel?

**Hope: **I haven't seen him.

**Abigail: **Neither have I.

_Jennifer looks a bit deflated and Hope notices it._

**Hope: **I'm sure he'll pop in for a visit soon cuz.

**Scene 6:**

_Will arrives at the hospital and sees Nurse Maxine._

**Will: **Can you tell me where Gabi Hernandez is?

**Maxine: **She just left here about an hour ago.

**Will: **Thank you.

**Scene 7:**

_Rafe and Sami are in Sami's office. Rafe is pacing back and forth._

**Rafe: **My little sister is marrying an ex-convict!

**Sami: **Calm down Rafe! Nick has changed!

**Rafe: **You don't know that Sami! He could be the same old guy and hurt Gabi.

_EJ enters the office._

**EJ: **Oh I see you two are busy. When you get a moment, may I speak with you Samantha.

**Sami: **Yes EJ, now leave for a few minutes.

_EJ exits but stays on the other side of the door._

**Rafe: **And that no good son of a bitch Chad. He's going to pay!

_Cut to EJ outside the door._

**EJ: **Not wise Rafael. He's a DiMera.

**Scene 8:**

_Daniel is walking through Horton Square when he runs into John._

**Daniel: **You seem to be in a hurry.

**John: **I'm looking for Brady. Have you seen him?

**Daniel: **Can't say I have John. I'll keep my eye out.

_John continues on and Daniel's phone rings. He takes it out and sees Eric's face. He puts it away and decides to head to the church._

**Scene 9:**

_Will shows up at Gabi's apartment. Nick is also there. Will knocks on the door._

**Gabi: **Come in.

_Will opens the door and sees Nick and Gabi sitting on the couch._

**Will: **What happened?

**Gabi: **Nothing.

**Nick: **It was Chad. He came in and yelled at her and upset her so she passed out.

_Will gets an angry look on his face._

**Will: **Have you seen him since?

**Nick: **No.

_Will begins to pace the room._

**Will: **Did you tell the police?

**Gabi: **I told Rafe.

**Will: **Something needs to be done.

**Scene 10:**

_John enters the coffee house and sees Marlena and Brady sitting down at a table. He approaches them._

**John: **Why would you keep that secret from me?

_Marlena and Brady are befuttled. _

**Marlena: **Excuse me John?

**John: **You know exactly what I'm talking about.

_Brady comes to a sudden realization..._

**Brady: **She told you dad?

**John: **Yes she did. She also said that Marlena saw what happened.

**Marlena: **I did.

**John: **Why wouldn't you tell me?

**Marlena: **I left it up to them. They are both grown adults.

**Brady: **I wanted it to be our secret dad. I knew this would happen.

**John: **I'm leaving town for a few days. I just need to clear my head.

_Marlena and Brady are a bit shocked._

**Marlena: **Where are you going?

**John: **I don't know yet. Anywhere but here.

_Marlena gets up from her seat to give John a hug and kiss._

**John: **No need.

_John exits the coffee shop leaving Marlena and Brady confused._

**Scene 11:**

_Daniel enters the church and meets up with Eric._

**Daniel: **So you're the world famous Eric that called me.

**Eric: **Why yes I am.

_The two shake hands._

**Daniel: **What did you want?

**Eric: **I'd like to speak with you about Nicole.

**Daniel: **I am done with her Eric. I filed for a restraining order earlier.

**Eric: **I understand Daniel. She was absolutely devastated.

**Daniel: **Honestly Eric. I don't care. It doesn't matter to me at all. I am completely and utterly done with Nicole.

_Eric takes a seat at his desk._

**Eric: **Would you like to have a seat?

**Daniel: **No. Now is that all? I have someone I need to see.

**Eric:** Maybe at another time we can discuss this.

_Daniel leaves the church._

**Scene 12:**

_EJ is at the DiMera mansion and Chad enters._

**EJ: **Chad. Brother. Would you like help?

**Chad: **With what?

**EJ: **Destroying Gabriel Hernandez's life.

_Chad gets the typical evil DiMera grin on his face._

**Next time on Days of our Lives...**

Kristen mysteriously vanishes from Salem

Abigail tells Cameron that she's moved on

Jennifer professes her love for Daniel


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Days or it's characters, just my ideas.

**Scene 1:**

_The scene opens in Jennifer's hospital room. Daniel opens the door and enters. Jennifer looks up and smiles._

**Jennifer: **Daniel...

**Daniel: **Yes Jen, I'm here.

**Jennifer: **Daniel...I love you.

_Daniel gives Jennifer a gentle hug._

**Daniel: **I love you too Jen.

**Scene 2:**

_In the waiting room of the hospital, Abigail sees Cameron and she approaches him._

**Cameron: **Hey Abigail.

**Abigail: **Listen Cameron, there's something I want you to know.

**Cameron: **What would that be?

**Abigail: **I've moved on Cameron. I'm done messing around.

_Cameron looks slightly saddened by this._

**Cameron: **Oh...well...

**Abigail: **I'm sorry Cameron, I just want something better.

**Cameron: **I'm sure you'll make some man very happy someday Abi.

**"Like sands through the hour glass...so are the Days of our Lives."**

**Scene 3:**

_The scene opens inside the Brady Pub. Roman sits at a table drinking a coffee when Kate enters and sits beside him._

**Roman: **Hello Kate.

**Kate: **Roman, did you hear the news?

**Roman: **What news?

**Kate: **I divorced Stefano.

_Roman looks delighted._

**Roman: **Does that mean you won't care when we take that bastard down?

**Kate: **I wouldn't have cared anyway Roman. I want us to get back together!

_Roman is a bit taken aback by this._

**Roman: **You just divorced Stefano. Don't you need some time?

**Kate: **I've had plenty of time to realize that you are the only man for me.

**Scene 4:**

_The scene opens inside Jennifer's hospital room._

**Jennifer: **When am I getting out of here?

**Daniel: **Soon enough Jen. And then I think it's time to take a vacation.

_Jennifer smiles._

**Jennifer: **That sounds great Daniel.

**Scene 5:**

_Brady is walking through Horton Square trying to get ahold of Kristen. Billie approaches him._

**Billie: **Brady?

**Brady: **What do you want Billie?

**Billie: **What are you doing?

**Brady: **Have you seen Kristen...I haven't seen her or been able to get ahold of her for a while.

**Billie: **I have not seen her.

**Brady: **It's weird that my dad left town yesterday and now Kristen has dissapeared.

_Billie looks interested._

**Billie: **That is very weird indeed. Did your dad say why he left?

**Brady: **That he did not.

**Billie: **Oh...

**Scene 5:**

_The scene opens in EJ's office. Nicole opens the door and enters._

**EJ: **Nikki. What is it that you need?

**Nicole: **I want revenge against Daniel.

**EJ: **Oh so now you need me?

**Nicole: **Don't be like that EJ.

_EJ smirks._

**EJ: **Oh Nikki. Chad wants to ruin Gabi's life and now you want to ruin Daniel's life and they all come running back to good old EJ.

_Nicole gets a curious look on her face._

**Nicole: **Why does Chad want to ruin Gabi's life?

**EJ: **You didn't hear? Gabi is pregnant with William Horton's baby.

_Nicole's jaw drops._

**Nicole: **WHAT?!

**EJ: **You heard me right Nikki. Nobody else knows.

**Nicole: **They will now.

_Nicole gets an evil grin on her face._

**Scene 6:**

_Chad enters the coffee shop and sees Sonny at the counter. He approaches him._

**Chad: **Sonny.

**Sonny: **The usual Chad?

**Chad: **I want you to come with me. We need to talk.

**Sonny: **About?

**Chad: **Gabi.

_Sonny takes off his apron and hangs it up before leaving with Chad._

**Chad: **Gabi is pregnant with Will's kid.

_Sonny is absolutely shocked and on the verge of tears._

**Sonny: **Are you kidding me?!

**Chad: **Not at all.

_Lucas enters the scene._

**Lucas: **Did I just hear Will's name?

**Sonny: **You didn't hear Mr. Horton?

**Lucas: **Hear what?

**Sonny: **Will's going to be a father.

_Lucas looks confused._

**Scene 7:**

_The scene opens at the Kiriakis Mansion. Brady opens the door and enters. Victor walks out of the kitchen._

**Victor: **Hello Brady.

**Brady: **Hi grandpa.

_Victor senses that something is not right._

**Victor: **Is there anything I can help you with?

**Brady: **It's Kristen. She's gone missing.

_Maggie enters the room._

**Maggie: **Did I just hear the name Kristen?

**Brady: **Yes Maggie. She's missing.

**Maggie: **She's a DiMera. Who cares?

**Brady: **I care deeply.

_Maggie and Victor are both a little confused._

**Victor: **Are you...with Kristen?

**Brady: **Yes.

**Scene 8:**

_Roman walks through Horton Square after an interesting meeting with Kate. He bumps in to Abe._

**Roman: **I'm sorry Abe.

**Abe: **No problem there Roman. What's new?

**Roman: **A lot actually. Kate just told me that she wants to get back together.

**Abe: **That certainly is new. The last I heard she was married to Stefano.

**Roman: **They have gotten a divorce.

_Abe looks delighted to hear this._

**Abe: **Well at least she threw him out on his ass.

**Roman: **I feel the same way but I am a bit confused as to why she wants back with me.

**Scene 9:**

_Lucas is taken aback by the statement that Sonny told him._

**Lucas: **You mean...

**Sonny: **Will slept with Gabi...

_Chad stands in the background with a grin on his face._

**Lucas: **Did you just find out?

**Sonny: **Chad told me.

**Chad: **I'm a DiMera, Lucas. How else do you think I found this out?

_Lucas, being supremely pissed off socks Chad in the jaw sending him sprawling to the ground._

**Scene 10:**

_Nick and Gabi lay on Gabi's bed._

**Nick: **I love you Gabi.

**Gabi: **I love you too Nick.

_Suddenly there is a smashing on the door._

**Rafe: **OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!

_Gabi jumps up and opens the door._

**Gabi: **What?

_Rafe forces his way into the room and Nick hops off the bed._

**Rafe: **Will is the father?!

_Gabi almost faints right then and there._

**Gabi: **Where'd you hear that?

**Rafe: **I just got off the phone with Sonny.

**Nick: **Who told Sonny?

**Rafe: **That bastard Chad. Apparently Lucas knocked him out.

**Gabi: **Is Lucas going to go to jail?

**Rafe: **If Chad reports it, then most likely yes.

**Gabi: **Are you mad?

**Rafe: **I am furious Gabi. How could you not tell me the father? Does Sami know?

_Gabi looks like she's about to cry._

**Gabi: **No...But I assume Lucas has told her.

**Scene 11:**

_Marlena sits in the coffee shop drinking a coffee when Hope enters. She sits down beside Marlena._

**Hope: **Where's John?

**Marlena: **He left town for a few days to clear his head.

**Hope: **Oh.

_Brady enters and is a little bit distraught._

**Marlena: **What's wrong?

**Brady: **Kristen's missing...

**Next time on Days of our Lives...**

Chad continues his reign of terror

Sami receives the shocking news

Marlena and Brady become aware of a terrible situation


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Once again I don't own Days nor it's characters. Just my ideas! P.S. Reviews would be appreciated!

**Scene 1:**

_The scene opens inside Sami's office. Lucas enters looking furious._

**Lucas: **Did you hear about our son?!

_Sami is caught off guard._

**Sami: **What?

**Lucas: **Gabi's baby is his!

_Sami's jaw drops._

**Sami: **You're kidding.

**Lucas: **Sonny told me.

_Sami gets up from her desk._

**Sami: **We need to find Will.

_The two exit the office._

**Scene 2:**

_Marlena and Brady are sitting in Horton Square._

**Brady: **So dad and Kristen are both nowhere to be found...

**Marlena: **This can only mean one thing Brady.

_Brady suddenly clues in._

**Brady: **They are together...

**"Like sands through the hour glass...So are the Days of our Lives."**

**Scene 3:**

_Roman shows up at the Kiriakis Mansion. He enters and sees Victor._

**Victor: **Hello Roman.

**Roman: **Victor, I need to tell you something.

**Victor: **What would that be?

**Roman: **Kate wants to get back with me.

_Victor is surprised._

**Victor: **Don't do it Roman. She will try to con you out of everything.

**Roman: **I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do Victor.

**Scene 4:**

_The scene opens with Sami and Lucas arriving at the Brady Pub._

**Sami: **Grandma, have you seen Will?

**Caroline: **No I have not. Would you like to use the phone?

**Sami: **Sure Grandma.

_Sami goes behind the counter while Lucas waits. Sami calls Will's phone number._

**Sami: **Come on Will.

_There is no answer so Sami hangs the phone up and heads back out. _

**Scene 5:**

_The scene opens in the DiMera mansion. Chad sits on a sofa drinking whiskey. EJ enters the room._

**EJ: **Chad...I've heard you have started your revenge plan.

_Chad gets off the sofa._

**Chad: **Yes I have EJ.

**EJ: **I'm thinking that this could help me get closer to Samantha.

_Chad nods._

**Chad: **That is a possibility.

_EJ pours himself a drink._

**EJ: **Have you seen Kristen?

**Chad: **No I have not.

**Scene 6:**

_The scene opens with Will walking through the park. Lucas and Sami finally find him._

**Lucas: **WILL!

_Will turns around and sees them. He instantly realizes what has happened._

**Will: **Who told you?

**Lucas: **Chad...

**Sami: **Your father.

**Lucas: **Will, why wouldn't you tell us?

**Will: **I didn't want anyone to know. We were going to let Nick marry Gabi and pretend he is the father.

_Lucas looks pretty angry._

**Sami: **Why would you lie to us like that Will?

**Will: **Listen, it was Gabi's decision.

_Lucas still looks very angry but Sami looks a bit sympathetic._

**Sami: **It'll be alright Will.

_Sami gives Will a hug._

**Scene 7:**

_The scene opens in the hospital. Daniel enters Jennifer's room._

**Daniel: **How you holdin' up?

_Jennifer smiles._

**Jennifer: **I'm doing great Daniel.

_Cameron enters the room with a chart._

**Cameron: **You should be out of here within the hour Jennifer.

**Jennifer: **Thank you Cameron, how's Abigail dealing with this?

_Cameron looks a bit awkward._

**Cameron: **Um...You'd have to find out yourself.

_Cameron quickly exits the room._

**Jennifer: **That was weird.

**Scene 8:**

_Gabi and Nick enter the church where they meet with Eric._

**Eric: **Hello. It's good to meet you.

_Gabi and Nick both shake Eric's hand._

**Gabi: **We're here to plan a wedding.

_Eric smiles and takes a seat._

**Eric: **Alright when are you planning it for?

**Nick: **As soon as possible.

_Eric looks in the folder._

**Eric: **It looks like we have an opening for a wedding next week.

_Nick and Gabi smile._

**Nick: **That's perfect.

**Scene 9:**

_Nicole arrives at the DiMera mansion. She knocks on the door and EJ opens it._

**EJ: **Back so soon Nikki?

**Nicole: **I want to speak with Stefano.

_EJ is a bit taken aback._

**EJ: **Why would that be?

**Nicole: **I have a business proposition for him.

_EJ is interested._

**EJ: **Would I be able to know?

**Nicole: **Listen EJ...I want to speak to your father NOT you.

_EJ puts his hand on Nicole's shoulder._

**EJ: **Nikki. I don't have to let you in.

_Stefano appears behind EJ._

**Stefano: **Elvis, let Ms. Walker in.

_EJ looks a bit confused._

**Stefano: **I got your call Nicole and wondered when you would arrive.

_Nicole smirks at EJ as she enters the mansion._

**Scene 10:**

_The scene opens in Jennifer's hospital room. She is up and dressed when Daniel enters._

**Daniel: **I see you're ready to go.

**Jennifer: **I just hate the hospital.

_Cameron enters the room._

**Cameron: **You're all ready to go Mrs. Horton.

**Jennifer: **Thank you Cameron. I'll get Abigail to call you sometime.

**Cameron: **That won't be necessary Mrs. Horton.

_Cameron exits the room._

**Jennifer: **Let's go Daniel.

_The two exit the room._

**Scene 11:**

_Nicole sits in a chair as Stefano's pours them both a drink. He brings them over and hands one to Nicole._

**Nicole: **Thank you.

_Stefano takes a seat._

**Stefano: **So you have a business proposition for me?

**Nicole: **Yes...

**Stefano: **Care to tell me?

_Nicole stands up from her seat and walks around Stefano's desk and whispers something into his ear. Stefano gets an evil grin on his face._

**Stefano: **That will not be a problem...

**Next time on Days of our Lives...**

Daniel and Jennifer prepare for their vacation

Kate tries to seduce Roman

Stefano and Nicole's scheme goes into effect


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Once again, don't own Days or that characters just my ideas!

**Scene 1:**

_The scene opens inside Jennifer's house. A knock is heard on the door and Jennifer opens it. Daniel smiles at her._

**Daniel: **Almost ready?

**Jennifer: **Soon Daniel, very soon. Come on in.

_Daniel enters the house._

**Jennifer: **Just have a seat in the living room. I'll be right there.

_Daniel goes into the living room and sees pictures of Jack. He begins whispering to himself._

**Daniel: **Jennifer, you need to mourn your husband.

**Scene 2:**

_The scene opens in the Brady Pub. Billie enters and approaches Caroline at the counter._

**Billie: **Caroline, have you seen Bo lately?

**Caroline: **He should be at home..

**Billie: **Alright thank you.

_Billie exits the pub and Caroline phones Hope._

**"Like sands through the hour glass...So are the Days of our Lives."**

**Scene 3:**

_The scene opens at a prison where Stefano and Nicole enter. The guard approaches them._

**Guard: **What are you doing here?

**Stefano: **I'd like to visit Peter Blake.

**Guard: **Right this way sir.

_The guard leads Stefano and Nicole down a hallway._

**Scene 4:**

_The scene opens in the coffee shop. Roman sits at a table when Will enters. He sits down._

**Roman: **Why hello there Will.

**Will: **Hi Uncle Roman. I need to ask you something.

**Roman: **What would that be?

**Will: **Is it illegal to keep the identity of a baby's father from someone?

_Roman looks confused._

**Roman: **And why would you want to know that?

_Will is about to explain when Kate enters. Roman looks uneasy._

**Kate: **Hi Roman. Hi Will.

**Will: **Hey grandma.

**Kate: **Would I be able to speak with Roman for a minute?

**Will: **Yeah go for it.

_Will gets up and exits. Kate sits down._

**Scene 5:**

_Gabi sits in the Horton Square looking a bit sad. Rafe sees her and sits down beside her._

**Rafe: **What's wrong Gabi?

**Gabi: **Rafe, I don't want to marry Nick. I love Will.

_Rafe is taken aback by this. Chad is about to enter Horton Square but stops and watches._

**Rafe: **Gabi, you know he's gay.

**Gabi: **Yes I know that.

_Chad approaches the two and Rafe gets up looking pissed._

**Rafe: **You get out of here right now Chad.

**Chad: **I can do whatever I want Rafe.

_Rafe pulls out a pair of handcuffs._

**Rafe: **You're stalking my sister and harrassing her.

**Chad: **Go ahead and arrest me. Charges won't stick in court.

_Chad chuckles and walks away._

**Scene 6:**

_Scene opens in Jennifer's living room. Abigail enters and sees Daniel._

**Abigail: **Oh hi Daniel.

**Daniel: **Abigail, it's nice to see you.

_Jennifer enters the living room with her luggage._

**Jennifer: **I'm ready Daniel!

_Daniel stands up and smiles at Jennifer._

**Daniel: **Can we talk first.

**Jennifer: **About what?

**Daniel: **Jack...

_Abigail and Jennifer are both surprised._

**Scene 7:**

_The scene opens in the prison. Peter Blake sits behind a glass window and Stefano picks up the phone._

**Stefano: **Hello Peter.

**Peter: **Stefano! It is great to see you after all these years.

**Stefano: **You are coming back to Salem with us.

_Peter smiles._

**Peter: **Great. I cannot wait to see Jennifer again.

**Stefano: **Oh you will see Jennifer alright.

**Scene 8:**

_Back at the coffee shop, Kate sits across the table from Roman._

**Kate: **Roman, come with me back to my place.

**Roman: **Kate, I've got work to do.

**Kate: **You're sitting in a coffee shop drinking a coffee, you can't have that much work!

**Roman: **I need to get back to the station.

**Scene 9:**

_The scene opens outside of the Brady household where Billie stands._

**Billie: **I'm coming for you Bo...

**Scene 10:**

_Sami sits in her office when EJ enters._

**Sami: **What do you want?

**EJ: **Are you ready to the release of Proof?

_Sami is shocked._

**Sami: **That's tomorrow isn't it?

**EJ: **Yes, yes it is Samantha.

**Sami: **I still have so much to do! Get out.

_EJ smiles and leaves Sami's office._

**EJ: **I'll get you a coffee!

**Scene 11:**

_Jennifer sits on the couch beside Daniel._

**Daniel: **Jack was your husband for many years Jennifer and he only just died in August.

**Jennifer: **He's left me many times before Daniel.

**Daniel: **Jennifer, he's not coming back this time. I need you to realize that.

_Jennifer looks deep into Daniel's eyes._

**Jennifer: **I love you now Daniel...

**Scene 12:**

_Billie proceeds to smash a window at the Brady house and an alarm goes off..._

**Next time on Days of our Lives...**

Peter returns to Salem

Billie continues her pursuit of Bo

Gabi professes her love for Gabi


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I'm sure you all know that I don't own Days or any of it's characters :) Just my ideas! Thanks for all the reviews!

**Scene 1:**

_The alarm goes off at the Brady house and suddenly we cut to a bedroom where Billie wakes up. She looks distressed._

**Billie: **That was way too realistic.

**Scene 2:**

_The scene opens with John entering the Brady Pub. Hope sits at a table and John sits down next to her._

**Hope: **Oh hi John. I heard you've been out of town?

**John: **Yes, I had to leave and get my head straight.

**Hope: **Are you doing alright now?

**John: **Hope, we're technically still married.

_Hope looks confused._

**Hope: **Yes...?

**John: **We really need to divorce. You and Bo deserve to have a legal marriage as with me and Marlena.

_Hope nods in agreement._

**"Like sands through the hour glass..So are the Days of our Lives."**

**Scene 3:**

_The scene opens with Peter walking through the Horton Square looking around._

**Peter: **Much different from when I was here last.

_Lucas is also walking through and sees Peter._

**Lucas: **Peter...? Peter Blake?

_Peter smiles._

**Peter: **Lucas. It's great to see you.

_Peter offers his hand but Lucas turns it down._

**Lucas: **Do you realize what you did to my sister?

_Peter looks confused._

**Lucas: **You know damn right Peter!

**Peter: **Oh Lucas. Forgive and forget. Now have you seen my sister Kristen?

_Lucas brushes him off and continues walking._

**Scene 4:**

_The scene opens in the coffee shop. Will sits at a table when suddenly Gabi enters._

**Gabi: **Will may I speak to you?

_Will is shocked._

**Will: **Everything okay?

**Gabi: **Will...I love you.

_Sonny overhears this from the counter. Will looks at Gabi then to Sonny. He is absolutely shocked._

**Scene 5:**

_John enters his house where Marlena sits on the couch. She hears him and turns around._

**Marlena: **How'd you enjoy spending time with Kristen?

_John is slightly taken aback._

**John: **Where did you get that idea?

**Marlena: **Kristen went missing shortly after you left.

**John: **Marlena, how could you think I was with Kristen?

_Marlena stands up from the couch._

**Marlena: **Is it not a coincidence that Kristen left after you did?

**John: **Listen Marlena, I did not even see Kristen.

_Marlena looks a bit skeptical._

**Scene 6:**

_The scene opens with Jennifer and Daniel sitting in Jennifer's living room._

**Daniel: **Jennifer, you really need to mourn your husband.

_Jennifer grabs the picture of Jack and throws it to the floor._

**Jennifer: **I love you now Daniel!

_Daniel stands up._

**Daniel: **I can't be with you if you are going to act like this.

_Jennifer looks devastated._

**Scene 7:**

_The scene opens in the coffee shop. Will is in shock._

**Will: **What...?

**Gabi: **I love you Will. I don't want to marry Nick.

_Sonny approaches the two._

**Sonny: **What did you just say Gabi?

**Will: **She loves me Sonny...And...And...

_Will stumbles on his words._

**Will: **I love her too...

_Sonny is absolutely dumbfounded and Gabi's jaw drops._

**Sonny: **So...you're not gay?

_Will shakes his head no, really too stunned by Gabi's and his own words. _

**Scene 8:**

_The scene opens in the Brady Pub. Peter and Nicole sit at a table when Hope enters. She sees Peter and approaches them._

**Hope: **When did you get out of prison?

_Peter is pleasantly surprised to see Hope._

**Peter: **Just a few days ago.

**Nicole: **What do you want Hope?

_Hope looks angry._

**Hope: **Listen here Nicole. I have the right to kick you out of this pub.

_Nicole grins at this remark._

**Nicole: **Oh Hope. The old Nicole is back. Don't mess with me.

_Peter sits back smiling._

**Hope: **Nicole, I'm a cop. You don't make threats towards cops.

**Nicole: **I'll make threats towards whoever I want.

**Peter: **Alright Nicole, that's enough.

**Scene 9:**

_The scene opens in Horton Square. Kate sits on a bench staring at a picture of Roman. Eric walks by._

**Eric: **What do you have there Kate?

_Kate looks up and sees Eric._

**Kate: **Oh nothing.

**Eric: **Is there anything I can help you with?

**Kate: **Well...

_Eric sits down beside her._

**Kate: **There is something...

**Eric: **What would that be?

**Kate: **I want your father...

**Scene 10:**

_The scene opens in Sami's office. A knock is heard on the door._

**Sami: **Come in!

_The door opens and Kristen enters._

**Sami: **What do you want?

**Kristen: **I want to help with the launch of Proof.

**Sami: **You don't work here anymore Kristen.

**Kristen: **I know that. I just want to help.

**Sami: **You'll have to ask EJ.

**EJ: **That won't be necessary.

_EJ stands in the doorway._

**EJ: **I told her to ask you Samantha.

**Sami: **Well as long as EJ is okay with it, I'm okay with it.

**Next time on Days of our Lives...**

Eric is shocked at Kate's revelation

Jennifer receives a disturbing message

Nick finds out what went down at the coffee shop


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Not sure I need a disclaimer anymore as you all know that I don't own any characters.

**Scene 1:**

_The scene opens in Horton Square. Kate and Eric sit on the bench. Eric is shocked._

**Eric: **Kate, you just divorced Stefano.

**Kate: **And I want Roman back. We never had a proper relationship because he was murdered.

**Eric: **I don't know about this Kate.

**Scene 2:**

_The scene opens with Jennifer walking through the park. She pulls out her phone and sees that she received a text message._

**Jennifer: **I'm back, and I'm coming for you?

_Jennifer is a bit disturbed by this and phones Hope._

**"Like sands through the hour glass...So are the Days of our Lives."**

**Scene 3:**

_Marlena and John are in their house._

**Marlena: **Don't lie to me John!

**John: **I'm not!

_Marlena grabs her purse and goes to stomp off when the door swings open._

**Brady: **He isn't lying...

_Marlena tries to push past Brady._

**Brady: **Kristen went to promote Countess W's "Proof" but didn't tell anyone.

_John smiles._

**John: **I told you Marlena.

**Scene 4:**

_The scene opens in the Brady Pub. Nick is working and Sonny enters looking flustered._

**Nick: **What's wrong?

**Sonny: **Your girlfriend is what's wrong!

_Nick looks puzzled._

**Sonny: **She loves Will!

_Nick is shocked at what Sonny said._

**Nick: **You're kidding?

**Sonny: **Not a bit.

_Nick begins pacing back and forth._

**Nick: **Where are they?!

**Sonny: **I don't know. I left the coffee shop.

**Nick: **I want you to control your boyfriend!

_Sonny looks pissed._

**Sonny: **I can say the same about your girlfriend!

**Scene 5:**

_The scene opens with Billie exiting the elevator in the hospital. She approaches Nurse Maxine._

**Billie: **Maxine, can I speak to you.

**Maxine: **Sure what about?

**Billie: **Well last night I had a dream.

**Maxine: **About?

**Billie: **Bo Brady. I had a dream that I was stalking him.

_Maxine looks interested._

**Billie: **Can you refer me to a counsellor? I really just need to get on with my life after Bo.

**Maxine: **Have you thought of Marlena?

**Billie: **I can't talk to her about it.

**Maxine: **I'll look into it.

**Scene 6:**

_The scene opens with Jennifer knocking on Daniel's door. He opens it and Jennifer looks a bit worreid._

**Daniel: **What's the matter?

**Jennifer: **I got a text message...

_She shows the message to Daniel and he looks confused._

**Daniel: **I suggest you call Roman and notify him.

**Scene 7:**

_Sami is in her apartment when there's a knock at the door. _

**Sami: **One second!

_She opens the door and sees Rafe._

**Sami: **Rafe! Good to see you!

**Rafe: **Have you heard?

**Sami: **Heard what?

**Rafe: **About Will...

**Sami: **What about him?

**Rafe: **He left town with Gabi earlier today...

_Sami's jaw drops._

**Sami: **WHAT!?

**Rafe: **I called Gabi earlier and she didn't answer, I looked at her apartment and also talked to Sonny and Nick.

**Sami: **We need to find them!

**Rafe: **We better go now.

**Sami: **I wonder if this has something to do with the baby.

**Scene 8:**

_The scene opens inside the DiMera mansion. Stefano sits at the head of the large conference style table. Chad, EJ, Kristen and Peter sit around it._

**Stefano: **Now that I have gathered you all here. It's nice that Peter is back here in Salem and I'm glad that he and Kristen will be able to spend time together.

**Peter: **I'd like to thank you again for that Stefano.

**Stefano: **It is not a problem my son. Now, how is everyone's lives going.

**EJ: **I'm getting closer to Samantha.

**Chad: **I'm going to make sure Lucas and Gabi pay for what they've done. Lucas is going to go to prison for knocking me out

_Stefano smiles at this._

**Kristen: **I have Brady wrapped around my finger.

**Peter: **Tomorrow morning I will go to Jennifer and she will be mine.

**Scene 9:**

_The scene opens with Jennifer in the police station. _

**Roman: **Come on in Jenn.

_Jennifer enters his office._

**Roman: **What do you need?

**Jennifer: **I got a threatening text message...

**Next time on Days of our Lives...**

Rafe and Sami attempt to find Gabi and Will

Jennifer gets protection

Billie meets someone that could help her


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Days nor any of it's characters, only my own thoughts.

**Scene 1:**

_The scene opens with Rafe and Sami in a car. They are clearly looking to find Gabi and Will._

**Rafe: **Where could they have gone?

**Sami: **It's obvious that they've left Salem.

**Rafe: **Well no duh Sami.

_Sami comes to a sudden realization of where they're at._

**Sami: **I know where they are.

**Scene 2:**

_The scene opens with Roman and Jennifer in the police station._

**Roman: **So what you're saying is that someone has returned to Salem and they are out to get you?

**Jennifer: **Exactly.

**Roman: **Do you have any idea who this could be?

_Jennifer shakes her head no._

**Roman: **Well at this point Jenn, the only thing I can do at this point is just have a police cruiser sent to your house.

**Jennifer: **That would make me feel much safer.

_Roman nods._

**"Like sands through the hour glass...So are the Days of our Lives."**

**Scene 3:**

_The scene opens at the Kiriakis mansion. Brady is in the living room when the doorbell rings. He answers it and it is Kristen._

**Brady: **Kristen! It's great to see you.

_Kristen smiles._

**Kristen: **Brady, there's something very serious I need to discuss with you.

_Brady looks a bit worried._

**Brady: **What would that be?

**Kristen: **Well...

**Brady: **What is it Kristen?

**Kristen: **It's Stefano.

**Brady: **What about him?

**Kristen: **He's trying to get the whole family back to their evil and cunning ways.

**Brady: **Are you following through?

**Kristen: **I am pretending to.

_Brady looks a bit concerned._

**Scene 4:**

_The scene opens with Billie entering an office of her presumed counsellor. She doesn't see anyone right away._

**Billie: **Hello?

_The chair turns around and we see Celeste. Billie recognizes her and looks confused._

**Celeste: **Hello Billie.

**Billie: **Celeste, it's good to see you. Are you the counsellor that Maxine set me up with?

**Celeste: **Yes, my dear.

_Billie sits down._

**Celeste: **So what happens to be the problem?

**Billie: **I've been having some very strange dreams lately.

**Celeste: **About?

**Billie: **Bo Brady. He and I used to be together.

**Celeste: **Tell me more.

**Scene 5:**

_Jennifer is in Horton Square and gets a coffee. She begins walking and looks to be heading home. Peter is walking behind her._

**Peter: **Jennifer, my dear.

_Jennifer is shocked and drops her coffee as she turns around and sees Peter._

**Peter: **That's right. It's me.

**Jennifer: **Who the hell do you think you are!?

**Peter: **Jennifer...It's me.

**Jennifer: **I know exactly who you are! I want you to leave now.

_Peter just smiles and Jennifer slaps him hard across the face. _

**Peter: **Now, now Jennifer. You know better.

_Peter grabs Jennfier and she begins struggling. At this point in the day, nobody is in Horton Square. Peter proceeds to take Jennifer away._

**Scene 6:**

_Rafe and Sami arrive at the dock._

**Rafe: **So you're sure they're on Smith Island?

**Sami: **It's the only place I could see them going.

**Rafe: **Okay. Hopefully they are there. If not...

**Sami: **Then I don't know where they are.

_Sami and Rafe board the ferry._

**Scene 7:**

_Brady and Kristen are in the living room of the Kiriakis mansion_

**Brady: **Who is Stefano going after?

**Kristen: **Peter wants Jennifer. Chad wants to take Gabi and Lucas down and EJ wants Sami.

_Brady looks shocked._

**Brady: **We need to tell Sami.

**Kristen: **Okay. We will.

_Brady goes into the kitchen to get the phone and Kristen smiles._

**Kristen (whispering): **Everything is falling into place.

**Scene 8:**

_Rafe and Sami arrive at Smith Island and head to the Horton Cabin. Rafe opens the door._

**Rafe: **Hello!?

**Sami: **Will!?

**Rafe: **Gabi!?

_Will and Gabi exit one of the rooms looking guilty. Rafe and Sami run over to them_

**Rafe: **Are you okay?

**Gabi: **I'm fine.

**Will: **We're so sorry.

_Rafe and Sami hug Gabi and Will..._

**Next time on Days of Our Lives...**

Nick and Sonny come to blows

Hope and Roman are alerted of a horrible situation

Lucas is arrested


End file.
